


King's College

by zoo_hemmo



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF, No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Français | French, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoo_hemmo/pseuds/zoo_hemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une personne aime, tout peut arriver. Quand cette personne est un garçon, qui n'a le choix que d'exister, l'histoire se complique. Quand ce même garçon sait qu'il est différent, et qu'encore une fois, il n'y peut rien, il teste ses limites. L'amour est un immense territoire. Plus grand que Londres. Plus grand que l'Angleterre, et que le monde encore. C'est un autre univers et ceux qui y sont allés ne savent le décrire. Personne ne revient vraiment.</p>
<p>Bienvenue à King's college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Mon nom est Mika. Celui que l'on m'a donné est Michael. C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent, la plupart du temps. Sauf ma mère. Pour elle, c'est Junior. En entier, ça fait Michael Holbrook Penniman, Jr. A vos souhaits.

Je suis ici, à Londres, comme je pourrai être n'importe où. Invisible. Je peux faire tous les efforts du monde, tous les combats et mener toutes les guerres, ma lutte quotidienne sera toujours la même. Je serai toujours le fils indésiré, le second. Ils auraient tous voulu que je sois une fille. Je n'en suis pas si loin, pour finir.

Evidemment, la fille qu'ils ont tellement voulue, ils l'ont eu. Ma sœur s'appelle Justine. Sainte Justine, vierge et martyre au Ier siècle ou au IIIe siècle ; Justine, l'héroïne intrépide et scandaleuse du roman de Sade. Comme je devrais l'aimer, comme elle est belle ! Mais qui donc n'aime point Justine Penniman ? Personne. A part moi.  
Mais je ne suis personne.

Je vis dans une famille de bourges. Qu'elle est belle la bourgeoisie anglaise. Qu'elle est frivole la petite noblesse Londonienne. Monsieur est à la chambre des députés ? Madame s'occupe d'une association pour ses petits enfants maltraités ? Quelle belle famille tu as Michael, tu en as de la chance. 

Mère est une sotte. Surveille ton langage, Junior. Elle donne de l'argent pour les orphelinats, donne son nom à une association, se fait bien voir et visite ces mioches. Elle veut juste avoir bonne conscience, je vous le dis. Elle ne voit pas que l'enfant qui aurait le plus besoin d'attention, c'est moi.

Ces dames plaignent mes parents du boulet qu'ils trainent. Moi je plains ces dames de l'étroitesse de leur cervelle.

Michael suivra des cours au King's College, comme Monsieur. Michael aura une carrière brillante. C'est comme ça qu'on parle de moi au salon. Ou devrais je dire, c'est de cette manière que l'on discute à mon sujet.  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Comprenez que je n'en ai pas du tout. Je ne suis pas premier de la classe, au grand malheur de ma mère. Michael, éternel second. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du moule. Michael, tiens toi droit. Aucun pas de travers. Michael, ta leçon. Michael fait de la musique. C'est à peu près la seule chose qui me plait ici. Michael, cesse de parler tout seul.

Voilà ma vie.


	2. chapitre 1

Je crois que tout a vraiment commencé quand le sergent est mort.

Il est décédé dans la nuit de mercredi à Jeudi, a dit le médecin. Crise cardiaque. 

Evidemment, dans notre famille tout n'est pas si simple, un médecin n'est qu'un médecin et le légiste a été appelé. Pour savoir si ce n'était pas autre chose, une cause plus grave, ou plus noble dira-t-on. Et aussi pour savoir s'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer tirer plus que la fortune colossale que ce pauvre homme avait laissé. Enfin, pauvre, façon de parler.

Mais le verdict était formel, son cœur s'était fait la malle.

Il faut sans doute que je précise. Le sergent est, ou du moins était, notre grand père. Il avait participé à la création de trois pestes pendant son premier mariage, dont ma mère, vous l'aurez compris, puis avait donné assez de sperme pour que deux garçons naissent d'un second. Ces enfants ayant fait des enfants à leur tour, l'affaire n'était pas mince.

Et, évidemment, le sergent avait fait la guerre. Le sergent était un militaire gradé. Le sergent avait du mérite et des médailles. La seule distinction qui manquait à son palmarès était de ne pas être mort au combat. Faute de temps.

Le sergent avait eu une carrière pour le moins brillante, il était le bras droit du royaume, celui qui pouvait sauver le pays comme le faire exploser à tout instant. Attention, n'allez pas croire que j'écris son éloge funèbre, je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, je l'aimais comme pouvaient l'aimer tous les autres. De loin. Il tenait l'armée dans sa main droite et les services secrets dans l'autre et il ne comptait pas vraiment s'en tenir là. Mais le fait est qu'un beau jour, le premier ministre, rien que ça, l'a trouvé trop vieux. Il venait d'acquérir un ravissant manoir dans le Cheshire, prêt à vivre sa petite retraite reclus. Mais visiblement, ne plus porter l'uniforme ne lui a pas plu.

Nous avons pris la route le samedi. Deux énormes Bentley noires nous attendaient devant la maison. Mère pris ma sœur dans la première, et monsieur fut, par conséquent, obligé de me suivre dans la seconde. Je ne sais pas qui, de mon père ou de moi, était le plus indisposé par la présence de l'autre.

La route ne fut pas pénible, pas longue non plus. Tout n'a commencé réellement que quand nous sommes arrivés.

S'il fallait bien s'attendre à quelque chose, c'était à l'immonde débarquement de bourges endeuillés dans l'immense domaine du sergent. Du peu que je connaissais de lui, je peux vous assurer que de son vivant, personne n'aurait mis un pied sur sa pelouse impeccable, aucune pimbêche en noir n'aurait pleuré sur l'épaule de sa voisine sur son parvis. Lui vivant, jamais. Mais justement. Le problème était là. Il n'était plus.

Il y avait énormément de monde. Les deux tonnelles qui avaient été installées dans le parc étaient bondées, des magistrats, des militaires en uniformes, des avocats, toute l'aristocratie britannique était dans le jardin du sergent. Des enfants courraient dans la pelouse, la plupart du temps poursuivis par leur préceptrices. Les dames discutaient, tout semblaient aller pour le mieux et si mère ne pleurait pas dans cette immonde robe noire qu'elle s'était fait offrir par je ne sais quelle prestigieuse maison de couture, rien ne laissait présager un tel événement.  
Nous fûmes conduits au salon funéraire par un garçon en uniforme, dont l'expression était aussi lisse que les plis impeccablement repassés de sa chemise.

Je n'avais jamais été à ce genre de cérémonies. Quand tante Penn est décédée, mère m'a défendu de venir. Parce que tante Penn m'aimait. C'était la sœur de ma mère, du temps où j'avais le droit de l'appeler maman, elle était joyeuse et toujours souriante. Elle me donnait des bonbons à la menthe à chaque fois que j'allais la voir. Elle était la personne la plus importante pour moi. Parce qu'elle était là, tout simplement. C'était elle qui me réconfortait, me consolait quand mère s'en prenait à moi. Alors quand ce foutu motard l'a renversé, quand elle est décédée, il y a si longtemps déjà, mère ne s'est pas gênée de m'empêcher d'assister à la cérémonie. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre.

Et aujourd'hui, j'étais là. Aujourd'hui je devais voir ses gens, je devais me tenir correctement. Je devais rester digne et surtout, ne pas parler sans en avoir eu l'autorisation.

Le cercueil était là. Si vous tenez à avoir mon avis, il était petit, d'un bois assez noble car, tout de même, il était quelqu'un, mais assez sobre parce que non, personne ne voulait gaspiller l'héritage dans ce genre de futilité.  
Alors maman s'est mise à pleurer. Chancelante, elle est allée s’asseoir sur une des chaises de droites. Père est resté en arrière, et Justine, et bien Justine m'a pris la main, et elle a pleuré aussi.

Alors je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas compris ma sœur, qui pleurait un presque inconnu. Mon père qui restait immobile alors que maman souffrait. Je n'ai pas compris ces gens, qui fixaient le bois comme si il avait pu devenir transparent, ma réaction face à ces pleurs. J'ai cru avoir peur, j'ai cru regretter et me mettre à pleurer aussi. Peut être aurais-je du, pour faire bonne figure, mais rien. Aucune larme, aucune émotion. Rien.  
Et puis maman s'est mise à pleurer plus fort. Secouée par des sanglots horribles, la tête dans les mains. Et toujours personne pour elle.

J'ai lâché la main de Justine, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Je me suis avancé, doucement, je me suis assis sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Et c'est sa main que j'ai prise. Elle l'a serrée, fort, très fort, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me faire mal. Mais non. Elle voulait seulement que quelqu'un comprenne enfin ce qu'était la souffrance, celle de perdre un être cher. Un parent.

On est resté comme ça un moment, avant que le garçon qui nous avait ouvert la porte ne vienne nous dire que le convoi vers le funérarium se ferait « sous peu » et que nous étions, « si madame et monsieur le voulaient », priés de sortir.

Encore une chose que n'ai pas compris. A quoi servait-il de faire autant de chose de sa vie pour qu'elle soit réduite en cendres ? Quel était le but de vivre pour finir en poussière si rapidement ? 

Je pense que les gens qui veulent être incinérés veulent simplement que l'on ne se souvienne pas d'eux. Quand quelqu'un est enterré, il y a toujours moyen de venir se recueillir, d'entretenir « un lien » Alors que les cendres... Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'elles deviennent.

Et puis ce fut la déferlante. Des centaines de personnes, des centaines de condoléances immondes, des discours répugnants, une messe interminable, et le four.

Nous avons tous peu à peu gravité de nouveau vers le manoir, où les lumières avaient été allumés, un peu partout. Il y eut encore un très long moment, pendant lequel mère m'a demandé trois fois si j'allais bien, et c'était bien la première fois. Justine est partie discuter avec les cousins français, père avec le Maréchal je ne sais plus quoi de je ne sais plus quelle division, et mère avec Grand Tante Aubépine.

Le dîner était prévu dans deux heures, et je n'avais rien à faire. Littéralement rien à faire. Alors j'ai décidé de faire le tour du parc, pour faire passer un peu de temps. J'ai trouvé un coin où il n'y avait personne, à l'ombre d'un cerisier, et je me suis assis.

J'ai pensé. J'ai pensé que si j'avais été celui que ma mère voulait que je sois elle 'aimerait sans doute. J'ai pensé que peut être, elle n'avait pas eu de bonnes relations avec son père et qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment il fallait faire. Et puis j'ai pensé que je ne savais même pas comment s'appelait mon grand père.

 

Et c'est en relevant la tête, pile à ce moment là, que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

*

Il était grand. Enfin, j’étais assis par terre, donc évidemment qu’il était grand. Je n’aurais pas du commencer comme ça.

Mais par où commencer ?

J’étais sous ce cerisier, je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps, en train de me poser des questions existentielles sur le pourquoi du comment et si j’avais une mince chance de changer un jour quelque chose à la chose, et j’ai eu une apparition. 

Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ce que j’avais devant moi était un ange. Un putain d’ange à qui on avait dû retirer les ailes. 

Mais il était quand même grand. Et à part ça, la première chose que j’ai remarquée chez lui était sa tenue. Tout à fait inhabituelle, dans ce genre d’endroit et à ce genre d’occasion tout du moins. Il portait un jean noir, je dois dire, très moulant et une veste de costume noir sur un tee-shirt noir lui aussi, et qui devait cacher une chose fantastique. J’ai voulu voir son visage, mais il se tenait juste devant un des spots que l’on avait installé dans le parc pour ne pas marcher dans les parterres. A contrejour debout dans la nuit noire, il avait un masque de lumière. 

Le seul truc que j’ai pu voir, c’est qu’il m’a souri. Et je crois que les anges peuvent lire à l’intérieur des gens parce qu’il s’est avancé, un peu, et il a retiré son masque, métaphoriquement.

J’ai reçu une claque. Pire, on m’a poussé du haut d’une falaise, pieds et poings liés. Il était magnifique. Il avait de grands yeux, verts, perçants. Des trais si fins qu’un autre ange avait dû les tailler avec une plume. Son visage était splendide. Sa peau était lisse, il me souriait toujours.

Et c’est là qu’il a parlé. Il avait une voix douce, très calme et je me suis dit qu’il devait chanter superbement bien. Tous les anges chantent. C’est écrit quelque part. C’est certain.

« C’est toi Mika ? » J’ai fais oui de la tête. « Tu devrais venir, ta mère s’inquiète »

Et puis c’est tout. Il s’est retourné et il est parti, come ça, sans demander son reste. Il avait une démarche légère, comme s’il volait. Et je me suis demandé comment il connaissait mon prénom. Je me suis posé énormément de questions, mais je pense que celle-ci était la principale. Je veux dire, s’il connaissait ma mère, qui devait poliment lui avoir demandé où son indigne fils avait pu disparaître, elle lui aurait sûrement demandé où se trouvait Michael. Pas Mika. Il connaissait mon prénom. Il m’avait appelé par mon prénom.

Et je ne connaissais pas le sien.

Alors je me suis levé, j’ai rejoins ma mère, et je me suis assis à côté de Justine à table. Elle m’a regardé d’un drôle d’air, comme si elle savait. Mais le pire, c’est qu’elle semblait en savoir plus que moi. Dans ces moments là plus que dans tout autre, je ne la supporte pas.

Le repas s’est passé convenablement, je crois. Enfin, je crois seulement, puisque je n’y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est essayer de retrouver l’ange anonyme. En vain. J’ai eu beau chercher, passer chaque convive au laser-mentalement, mes recherches furent inutiles. Il n’était pas là. Alors j’ai enclenché le pilote automatique, et j’ai laissé le temps faire son job, avec l’ange dans ma tête.

Le repas a duré une éternité. Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon gout. Justine s’endormait sur sa chaise. Mère, consciente de ce que la journée avait été pour nous, pour ma sœur tout au moins, nous a autorisés à aller nous coucher, quittant l’assemblée au troisième dessert.

Nous dormions dans la chambre violette, au troisième étage. Et j’ai trouvé ça prodigieusement indécent de dormir dans la maison du mort. J’ai eu l’impression de pénétrer ici sans son autorisation, de violer sa maison. Ça m’a rappelé la fois, quand j’étais petit, où nous sommes rentrés à la maison un soir et nous avions été cambriolés. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà été cambriolé, mais c’est une sensation horrible. C’est comme si quelqu’un vous avez volontairement pris la part de vous qu’il y a chez vous. Enfin, si vous ne comprenez pas, sachez juste que c’est une sensation horrible. Et j’avais l’impression de faire endurer ça au sergent.

Je me suis assis sur mon lit, mis mon pyjama. Justine s’est couchée, et elle m’a encore lancé ce regard étrange. Elle m’énerve. Juste parce qu’elle est une fille elle en sait plus que moi. Elle connait la vie, évidemment. Et moi je suis juste Michael, le pauvre petit garçon qui doit demander à sa petite sœur pour avoir plus d’informations sur sa propre vie.

Elle a continué de faire cette tête de fille encore un moment, puis elle m’a sourit, et je me suis dit que trop de gens me souriait aujourd’hui, et elle a fermé les yeux.

Alors j’ai recommencé à penser. J’ai beaucoup pensé au sergent, à ce qu’il pouvait faire en ce moment, s’il était bien là où il était, s’il avait prévu tout ça. Je me suis demandé s’il avait aimé ma mère comme elle m’aimait moi, et si, en quelque sorte, ce n’était pas de lui qu’elle tenait cette rancœur.

De là j’ai commencé à me demander de qui n’allait pas chez moi, pour qu’elle ne m’aime pas comme ça. Sans doute suis-je trop pessimiste. Ou alors c’est juste parce qu’elle avait tellement voulu une fille, que je l’avais déçue. Je pense qu’elle a commencé à ne pas m’aimer avant que je ne sache que j’existais.  
Mais ça je pense que je ne le saurai jamais.

Et puis je me suis posé pleins de questions que je ne pourrai jamais poser. Je me suis demandé qui l’avait découvert, quels avaient été ses derniers mots, si la mort faisait mal. Je ne pense pas que la mort fasse mal, quand elle est voulue. Certainement que, quand elle est désirée, par le futur mort. Si c’est la chose que l’on souhaite le plus, ce ne peut être qu’un soulagement. Mais je ne pense pas que le sergent ait voulu mourir. Il était sain d’esprit.

C’est à peu près à ce moment que j’ai réalisé. Un de nous deux n’était pas sain d’esprit. Entre ma mère et moi, je veux dire. Dans la logique des choses, tante Penn aurait appelé ça la volonté du seigneur, une mère aime son fils et, logiquement, le fils s’approprie et rend cet amour. Mais ça ne semblait pas marcher comme ça avec ma mère. C’était forcément que l’un de nous n’était pas sain d’esprit. Si j’en venais à me poser la question, c’est que ça devait être moi.

Et puis j’ai repensé à l’ange. J’y ai pensé longtemps. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Connaissait-il ma mère ? Était-il de la famille ? Alors je me suis mis à espérer de tout cœur qu’il ne soit pas de la famille. Parce que je crois que je voulais penser à lui de cette manière là. De la manière dont les garçons pensent à une jolie fille croisée dans la rue. De la manière dont une fille pense au garçon sur qui elle a craqué, mais à qui elle n’osera jamais adresser la parole. Je voulais penser à ce garçon de cette manière là, parce que c’était l’effet qu’il me faisait. Je n'y pouvais rien. Et j’y ai pensé. Encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que le sommeil m’emporte pour y penser plus fort. Je n’ai jamais fait un si beau rêve de ma vie.


	3. chapitre 2

Depuis ce weekend là, il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant, je ne dormais plus. Ou très mal. Je faisais des rêves étranges, toujours peuplés de gens qui n'étaient plus. Une nuit je rêvais de Tante Penn, et l'autre du sergent. Et l'ange est apparu. Une fois, puis une autre. Et puis il ne m'a plus quitté. Il hantait mes rares moments de sommeil, et toutes mes insomnies. C'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, ne réfléchissait que par lui, ne voulait voir que lui, sans rien pouvoir y faire. J'étais comme prisonnier de ma pensée, pris en otage. Le plus troublant, c'est que je me sentais observé en permanence. J'avais l'horrible impression que quelqu'un était là, que l'on épiait mes moindres mouvements.

Un soir, je faisais mes devoirs, une dissertation en espagnol sur María Zambrano, l'une des très rares femmes philosophes espagnoles du XXe siècle. C'était un sujet qui me tenait à cœur et je m'investissais vraiment. Et encore une fois, j'aurais juré que quelqu'un était là penché au dessus de mon épaule, une sorte de présence qui me surveillait, quelqu'un me relisait. 

Ça n'arrivait pas que dans ma chambre. Dans toute la maison, et même parfois en cours. J'étais comme suivi, où que j'aille. Evidemment, je ne pouvais en parler à personne. La plupart des gens me prenaient déjà pour un marginal, imaginez que je me confie sur une sorte de surveillance imaginaire et je serai interné.   
C'était surement ça. Mon imagination. Je ne suis pas physicien mais aucune théorie scientifique ne pourrait expliquer un tel phénomène. C'était mon imagination, et j'étais dérangé. Je préférai encore que tout se passe à l'intérieur de moi. C'étais juste que, parfois, mon subconscient prenait le dessus et me faisait voir des choses que je n'étais pas sensé voir. C'était comme si je restais dans une sorte de semi rêve, même en étant éveillé, et que mon esprit ne savait plus démêler la part de réalité. Ça devait être ça.

Et puis un jour j'ai emprunté un livre de psychologie à la bibliothèque. Le titre du bouquin n'était pas vraiment attrayant mais l'illustration sur la couverture m'a plu. Il parlait de la matérialisation du manque et de ce qu'il pouvait provoquer. Il était marqué que l'imagination pouvait développer une sorte de présence, même si elle pouvait être gênante, pour combler le manque, bien que le manque n'ai pas réellement de définition. (Ce qui était complètement paradoxal puisqu'ils en donnaient une définition trois pages plus tard.) Alors était-il possible que la présence soit celle de l'ange ? Du garçon du Cheshire ? Et cela voulait-il vraiment dire que ce garçon me manquait ?

Ce qui aurait pu m'inquiéter. Parce que le manque y était décrit comme l'absence d'une chose essentielle, sans quoi la vie n'avait pas la même saveur. C'était ridicule. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas me manquer, il n'était pas essentiel à ma vie. 

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pour la simple raison que je ne le connaissais pas. Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer. Alors peut être était-ce sa présence, ou le sentiment ressenti en sa présence. L'énergie ou l'atmosphère du moment. Ce n'était pas le garçon en lui-même qui me manquait mais bel et bien son souvenir. Et ça devenait encore plus étrange que ça ne l'était déjà.

Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'est en « manque » d'une atmosphère ou de l'impression que quelqu'un a eu sur elle. Enfin, n'est ce pas la seconde fois que je me questionne sur le sujet ? 

C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à faire le tour des forums. Chacun répondait à une question précise, mais jamais à la mienne. Pourtant, c'était celle qui était à l'origine de toutes celles que ces internautes se posaient. Qu'est ce qu'était véritablement le manque ? Parce que s'ils se posaient tous des questions, qui leur semblaient existentielles, autour du manque, savaient ils vraiment ce que c'était ? Le livre de la bibliothèque était comme les réponses des gens sur les forums. Certaines parties étaient à retenir, et pouvaient apporter beaucoup de choses, mais aucune n'expliquait vraiment le sujet. Je devais encore approfondir mes recherches.

Pendant ces dites recherches, j'eu l'impression que la présence était là, présente, si je puis dire, sur mon lit, allongée à mes côtés. Que le garçon lisait encore une fois par-dessus mon épaule. Car oui, j'en étais venu à la conclusion que ce ne pouvait être que le garçon du Cheshire. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y apporte tant d'importance, parce que si je continuais à entretenir ce manque apparent et à penser tant à une personne qui n'était sans doute pas réelle, j'allais finir par me faire un ami imaginaire. Et je ne voulais pas de ça.  
Il y avait décidemment trop de choses que je ne savais pas, et ça commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important était de faire disparaître cette désagréable impression de présence, manque ou non. Et s'il s'agissait bien de ce que ça semblait être, je ne voyais qu'une solution. Il fallait que je le revoi.

 

Et puis cet apparent sentiment de manque a changé. Les choses sont devenues de plus en plus concrètes, même si, je l'avoue, j'ai mis du temps à faire le rapprochement entre les différents événements.

Comme je ne dormais presque plus, j'avais accumulé une carence de sommeil importante, à tel point que je ne tenais plus debout. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation, m'énervant pour un rien, ne suivant plus le cours des discussions. À vrai dire j'étais devenu complètement irascible et imperméable au monde, me créant une sorte de bulle anarchiste due à la fatigue.

Et à cette fatigue je n'arrivais pas à trouver de remède. Mes paupières pourtant lourdes et mes membres engourdis, je ne trouvais pas dans le sommeil l'apaisement recherché. J'avais au contraire l'impression qu'il m'exténuait d'avantage. Je me couchais épuisé et me levais en pus mauvais état encore. 

Et les rêves n'y faisaient rien. Car si j'avais les nuits précédentes fait des rêves étranges, mais variés, je faisais depuis plusieurs fois le même songe, qui à durer de la sorte, frisait le cauchemar. Je rêvais de la voix. De la voix qui me disait «Michael, Michael, Mika, ta mère t'attends. » La première nuit, ce ne fut qu'un murmure. J'entendais sa voix, il m'appelait mais semblait loin. Et plus le temps passait, plus le son, et l'intensité de sa voix augmentaient, de telle manière à ce qu'arrivé à la cinquième nuit, l'ange me hurlait cette phrase devenue horripilante, m'empêchant de me reposer, même quelques minutes, qui m'auraient pourtant été très piéceuses.  
Et puis il y avait la présence. Il me suivait toujours, se faisait de plus en plus assidu. Il me hantait, jour et nuits à présent, me surveillant toute la journée et s'insinuant dans mes rêves. Il ne fallait pas que cela dure.

Ma vision du manque a aussi évoluée. Je me suis mis à penser qu'aucune définition ne pouvait être donnée, ou, du moins, ne pouvait être exacte. Si certains y voient quelque chose de très matériel et un sentiment d'appartenance déchu, j'y vois plutôt un creux dans l'estomac, qui, plus les jours passent, prend de l'ampleur dans le corps. J'y vois un mal-être profond, que rien ne peut résoudre et une sorte d'obstination à entretenir le souvenir. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens.

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de moyen de le revoir. C'était impossible. Je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son adresse, ni même la seule raison de sa présence au manoir. Sans doute n'était il même pas du Cheshire. Je me repassais une énième fois la scène en tête quand j'eu une idée. Car si ma sœur n'est pas la plus aimante à mon égard, ce que je ne peux blâmer puisque je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle, elle est encore la seule à s'octroyer le droit de m'appeler comme je m'appelle. Hors l'ange, et je dois avouer que ce terme commence à m'agacer, m'avait appelé Mika. Sachant que, je l'ai dit, seule Justine me nome ainsi, c'est elle qui avait du lui parler. 

Alors elle le connaissait.

Sortant de mon lit où j'étais jusqu'à présent confortablement installé, je me faufilais hors de ma chambre pour rejoindre, au bout du couloir, une porte verte, derrière laquelle se trouvait la chambre de Justine. Frappant doucement, j'entrais dans le vaste endroit, la trouvant assise sur son lit, relisant pour la centième fois au moins, orgueil et préjugé.

« Tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu connais la fin, non ? Tu devrais passer à autre chose. »

Elle interrompit sa lecture et releva les yeux, me lança un regard presque amusé. Comme si elle avait trouvé à ma phrase un double sens comique. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, je saurai à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison à cet instant.

Elle posa son livre près d'elle et m'invita à la rejoindre. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et me tue, ne sachant par où commencer.

Devais-je tout lui confier du début ? Devais-je lui faire part de mes inquiétudes ? Avais-je seulement le droit de faire ça ? Confus, je me mis à détailler mentalement l'espace. Sa chambre était grande, très grande même, un peu comme la mienne. Les murs étaient parmes, à l'exception de celui contre lequel se trouvait son li, qui lui était taupe. Le parquet était en chêne, assez clair et mat. Contre un second mur trônait un imposant bureau en bois. Elle avait accroché des photos, toutes en noir et blanc, sur une grande partie des cloisons. Sur toutes, en fait, excepté le mur qui faisait face au couloir, constitué d'une immense baie vitrée, et celui de la porte, qui accueillait une bibliothèque à faire pâlir un monastère. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment rendu compte de la chaleur que dégageait cette pièce. Elle inspirait la confidence.

Mais il fallait que je me lance. (lance, confidence, la rime c’est gratuit.)

« Je voudrais savoir qui était le garçon à qui tu as demandé de venir me chercher aux funérailles du sergent. » puis, ne voulant pas paraître grossier, même s'agissant de ma sœur, « s'il te plaît. »

Elle se mit à sourire. Un franc et beau sourire, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment pendant très longtemps. Et à peu près à ce moment là, j’ai arrêté de contempler sa chambre pour la regarder elle. Justine et ses cheveux longs, ses boucles noires. Ma sœur et ses grands yeux verts, que ma mère aimait tant. Sa peau si lisse et si pâle, seigneur qu’elle était belle Et son sourire, elle me souriait franchement, et elle avait l’air heureuse, elle avait l’air plaine de bonne volonté... Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas résignée à me répondre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux, et sourit encore, et je me demandais franchement pourquoi.

« Tu penses vraiment que tout va être aussi simple ? » me demanda-t-elle, après plusieurs minutes. Devinant qu'elle allait poursuivre, je gardais le silence. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te donner son nom, et te laisser partir comme tu es venu, sans rien demander ? Et puis tu penses que tes problèmes vont se résoudre si je te donne le sésame qui te permettra peut-être de revoir ton Don Juan ? Tu vis dans un beau monde, Mika. 

-c'est-à-dire ?

-c'est-à-dire que je vois très bien ce que cette charmante rencontre t'as fait Mika. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je l'ai vu depuis le premier soir. Depuis que tu es revenu, quand j'ai demandé à ce garçon de venir te chercher, parce que je voyais maman tourner en rond. (Ndlr, Justine à toujours eu le privilège de pouvoir appeler notre mère comme les enfants appellent leur mère, étant celle qui a reçut, et qui reçoit toujours, l'affection de sa majesté.) Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-et bien tu en sais plus à propos de ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête que je ne peux en savoir moi-même, à ce que je vois. Et je peux vous dire que là, j’étais assez perplexe, pour être tout à fait franc.

-Ce garçon te plait, Mika.

-Tu tires des conclusions beaucoup trop rapides, j’ai dit, un peu trop vite pour que ce soit tout à fait crédible, pourtant pas si sûr de moi que ça.

-Je sais que ce garçon te plait, Mika, comme tu le sais aussi. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ne te borne pas.

-admettons, dis-je, en partie pour ne pas me poser trop de questions, vas-tu oui ou non me donner son nom ?

-peut être.

Je soupirais.

-C'était à prévoir. Que veux-tu en échange ? Parce que ça fonctionnait toujours comme ça vaec elle, il fallait toujours qu’il y ait une contrepartie.

-Que tu gardes mon secret.

-Ton secret ? Là, j’étais plus que perplexe.

-Il s'appelle Nicholas Grimshaw. »


	4. chapitre 3

Si j'avais pu m'égarer je crois que là, j'étais complètement perdu. A tel point que je ne sais même plus si je dois m'exprimer au présent ou à l'imparfait. Tout est tellement confus. Si seulement cet imbécile avait pu casser sa pipe un autre jour... je suis sûr que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Une histoire de karma, je vous le dis.

Et puis il a fallu que Justine me raconte la genèse d'une aventure qu'elle n'avait pas vécue. Que pouvait-elle en savoir, de toute manière ? Je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois, du moins pas à ce que je sache, mais je sais au moins quand mon cœur flanche pour quelqu'un. Seigneur ce que cette expression est insipide. Ce garçon ne me plait pas. Pas que j'ai un quelconque problème avec le fait d'aimer les garçons, bien au contraire, mais je sais quand ça arrive. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Voyez, je suis perdu, je recommence à changer de temps toutes les deux minutes. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de l'attirance. Parce que quand un garçon, ou une fille, mais c'est plus rare, me plaît, je suis du genre histoire à l'eau de rose. Quand quelqu'un me plaît, c'est les papillons dans le ventre et tout le tralala. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Ce garçon ne me plaît pas. Il m'obsède.

Nicholas Grimshaw.

C'est tellement niais mais son nom lui va si bien. Même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fraction de secondes, même si je ne le connais pas. Son nom lui va aussi bien que le pantalon ultra moulant qu'il portait ce jour là. Mais en passant les niaiseries, son nom me disait quelque chose.

Mon premier reflex fut, évidemment, de taper son nom sur Google. Les premiers résultats furent surprenants. (Nda : j'ai réellement cherché sur Google et l'architecte existe lui aussi.) Ils évoquaient un architecte britannique. Et pas n'importe lequel. (C'est ce moment que j'ai eu la révélation, en quelques sortes.)Evidemment ! Ce que je peux être long à la détente. Nicholas Grimshaw, architecte britannique, connu pour plusieurs bâtiments modernes dont la gare de Waterloo... Mais si je me souviens bien... Ce type était à la dernière conférence de père...il est déjà... mais oui ! Ce monsieur est déjà venu diner à la maison ! Mais... minute, Nicholas, je veux dire, celui que je pensais être un garçon du Cheshire... devait surement être de la famille de ce sir, qui devait lui aussi être présent au manoir.

Tout devenait logique. Justine le connaissait de là. Mais pourquoi moi je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui ? Une partie seulement du mystère était levée. Une toute petite partie, qui avait néanmoins son importance. En approfondissant encore un peu mes recherches, je su que Nicholas, junior donc, était le petit fils de l'architecte, mais qu'il avait toujours vécu avec lui. Le vieux, si je peux me permettre, l'avait élevé, pour une raison encore inconnue. C'est aussi dans ces moments que l'ont béni la presse people. En ce moment, ils vivaient à Londres. Dieu soit loué.

Google me fut encore utile un moment. C'est incroyable le nombre d'informations que l'on peut y trouver sur quelqu'un. Ça fait un peu peur aussi. Il faudra que je pense à regarder ce qu'il s'y dit sur moi, ou du moins sur la famille. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. J'en étais même très loin. Grimshaw sénior et junior habitaient sur Kensington Church. 

 

Mes parents se sont rencontrés à un diner de charité. Ils avaient quinze et seize ans, et maintenant je doute du hasard de cette infortune et soupçonne très fortement mes grands parents d'avoir pris cette soirée comme prétexte. Enfin, ils se sont « rencontrés » à cette soirée et tous deux prétendent toujours à qui veut l'entendre que ce fut le coup de foudre. L'année suivante ils se fiançaient et douze mois plus tard ils juraient de s'aimer pour la vie. Ils ont ensuite emménagé dans une maison de Notting Hill et apparemment, c'est dans cette même maison que j'ai été conçu. A l'annonce de mon arrivée, mes grands parents ont trouvé la maison de Ladbroke Grove trop petite et ont fait déménager la future petite famille dans South Kensington, où je vis toujours, dans une très confortable maison de Queen's Gate.

Je vais à Cardinal Vaughan Memorial Secondary School. Je passe tous les jours par Kensington Road pour arriver sur Addison road, où se situe le college.

Tout ceci pour évidement dire que GRIMSHAW VIVAIT A A PEINE CINQ MINUTES A PIEDS DE CHEZ MOI.

Et cette nouvelle ne devrait pas me mettre dans cet état. Nous vivions à deux rues d'intervalles et il y a une heure à peine je pensais qu'il était du Cheshire.

J'étais dans une sorte d'euphorie des grands jours, et je souriais comme un imbécile. Juste parce que je venais d'apprendre qu'un garçon d'une beauté inimaginable vivait si près de chez moi, que son grand père était potentiellement un ami de mes parents et que j'avais une infime chance de le croiser un jour dans la rue, par pur hasard.

Il y avait néanmoins une tâche sur ce magnifique tableau. Ce que m'avait dit Justine me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre simplement parce que je ne savais rien du tout. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et j'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à parler mais elle s'est tue et m'a demandé de sortir. Elle m'a jeté un regard suppliant que je ne lui connaissais pas et m'a redemandé encore, d'une toute petite voix, si je pouvais la laisser. Alors j'ai accepté, mais je n'aime pas du tout ça.

J'avoue que j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort en disant que je n'aimais pas ma sœur. C'est vrai que je ne lui porte pas un amour profond, mais je ne lui voue pas non plus une haine sans fin, un peu comme je peux désapprécier ma mère. Elle reste ma sœur et il parait qu'en étant son grand frère, j'ai le devoir de la protéger. Enfin, c'est ce que le prêtre à dit à son baptême. Maudis soit-il. Bref, je m'inquiétais pour elle et ça venait troubler mon euphorie.

Pour revenir à Grimshaw, je doute qu'il ne soit dans le même college que moi. Pas parce que je connais tous les membres de Memorial, mais avec un nom comme le sien, il se serait forcément fait connaître. Mais habitant sur Kensington Church, il ne pouvait qu'aller à Holland Park, sur Campden Hill. (Kensington Church, Camden Hill et Addison Road donnant toutes les trois sur Kensington road, Queen's Gate donnant elle-même sur la rue, de l'autre côté de Kensington R.)

Si à un repas j'arrivais à placer leur nom dans une conversation, peut-être que ça rappellerai à père depuis combien de temps il n'a pas vu son vieil ami, et que, par une manipulation délicate, je pourrai réussir à les convaincre de les inviter à diner, un soir. Juste pour faire connaissance, et pour vérifier si Grimshaw avait le même visage si parfait dans une lumière convenable et à même hauteur.

J'allais devoir être stratège.


	5. chapitre 4

Nous y étions. Tous à table devant un rôti de canard, dans l'immense salle à manger. Dans cette pièce, tout était fait ou recouvert de bois. Des panneaux de chêne recouvraient les murs et le parquet était du même acabit. Au centre de la pièce, la massive table rectangulaire trônait majestueusement, tandis que, derrière, une cheminée, non moins majestueuse, occupait une bonne partie du mur. Père parlait d'une conférence qu'il tiendrait la semaine prochaine à Shanghai, mère et Justine l'écoutant avec attention. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre patiemment mon tour.

L'idée de le revoir m'obsédait. C'était devenu comme un besoin, je ne voulais pas. Je le devais et je devais tout faire pour y parvenir. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et me retrouvais comme un messie intro personnel. Seigneur que c'était étrange. Peut-être devrais-je emprunter plus de livre sur la psychanalyse à la bibliothèque. 

Père avait fini de parler. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon pouls s'accéléra plus vite que la Bentley « familiale » sur West Cross. J'avais vraiment des réactions disproportionnées. J'avais simplement à rediriger la conversation. Tout était prévu.

« Père, vous souvenez vous du nom de cet architecte qui a dessiné les plans de la gare de Waterloo ? »

Au risque de passer pour un imbécile, c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à mes fins sans mentionner les événements du manoir que j'avais trouvé. J'aurais bien d'autres moyens de me rattraper.

Mère me lança un regard étonné et Justine me fusilla. Ce que je ne compris pas. Père releva la tête du journal que je ne l'avais pas vu reprendre.

« Tu le sais Michael.

-Non. Excusez moi mais je ne m'en souviens plus, mentis-je. »

Il me regarda encore un instant et reposa son journal.

« Il s'agit de Nicholas Grimshaw. Un très grand homme. Et un ami. Si je ne m'abuse, il était aussi un très proche collaborateur du père de votre mère. Il est venu diner ici plusieurs fois. 

-Il y a si longtemps Arthur, releva ma mère et, seigneur, je n'aurais jamais cru la tâche si facile, vous êtes de si bons amis, repris-t-elle, il me tarde de le revoir à vos côtés.

-C'est vrai. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter, dès mon retour de Chine. (Aurais-je oublié de dire qu'il partait en voyage d'affaire la semaine suivante ?)

-Il pourrait venir avec le petit, renchérit ma mère, il s'entendrait à merveille avec Michael. 

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Justine avala son potage de travers et failli s'étouffer. Elle toussa à n'en plus finir et n'obtient qu'un simple « un peu de tenue je te prie » de la part de mère. Deux choses me surprirent à cet instant. Le fait que ma sœur ait eut une telle réaction à l'annonce de ce repas et la réflexion si froide de mère. Elle n'était jamais si brute avec elle.

Peut-être était ce simplement une coïncidence. Une chose était sûre, j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, en ne demandant que peu de choses. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Je n'avais eu qu'à poser une misérable question et mère avait continué comme si nous avions toujours été complices, ce qui n'est absolument jamais arrivé et qui est, de toute manière, inconcevable.

Père partait pour Shanghai mercredi, pour une semaine. Le repas se ferait certainement le vendredi soir, ou le samedi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais le revoir. Je ne saurai pas expliquer la joie qui s'empara de moi à cet instant, mêlée, je dois l'avouer, à une certaine forme d'appréhension. 

Le reste du repas ne fut pas aussi intéressant. Au détail près que ma sœur semblait anxieuse, et anormalement maladroite. Elle tremblait en coupant sa viande, manqua de renverser son verre plusieurs fois. Elle ne regardait pas mère, ni personne d'ailleurs, gardant le regard rivé sur le contenu de son assiette.  
Mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon problème. J'étais, si j'ose, heureux et ne comptais pas laisser filer ce bonheur, même si je ne savais pas exactement d'où il venait.

Le dîner terminé, je remontais dans ma chambre et pris un livre. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je repensais à la réaction de ma mère, et surtout à celle de ma sœur. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qui ne me plaisait pas. Et puis, maintenant que j'avais obtenu ce repas, qu'allais-je dire ? Comment allais-je l'aborder? Et puis avais-je finalement tant besoin de le revoir ? Oui, c'était indéniable. Et j'avais des questions. Mais déjà l'angoisse s'emparait de moi et m'empêchait de penser correctement. Si je commençais à stresser dès ce soir, qu'allait-il en être le soir du repas ? 

J'avais une semaine pour me préparer.

 

Beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer, pendant cette semaine. Mais elle fut anormalement tranquille. J'avais été en cours, Max et Nina étaient venus à la maison tous les soirs. Justine avait été Justine. Je ne sais pas si je m'attendais vraiment à quelque chose, mais ce calme ne m'inspirait rien qui vaille. J'avais dans la tête, « le calme avant la tempête », comme les paroles d'une chanson, qui revenait sans cesse, me rappelant en quelque sorte, que le danger pouvait arriver à n'importe quel instant.

Max et Nina étaient jumeaux. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, nos mères se côtoyaient bien avant notre naissance. Nous avions grandi, et grandissions toujours, dans le même milieu, allions au même college et suivions des cours de musique ensemble. Nous formions, au collège, une sorte de trio, souvent accompagné par deux ou trois amis, plutôt des amis à eux qui me comptait dans leur rangs que mes véritables amis, Kate, la « confidente » de Nina, et deux joueurs de l'équipe de soccer, Bill et Stephen.

Max était grand, mince et musclé. Le typique d'un joueur de soccer, en somme. Enfin, physiquement. Parce qu'au grand damne, si je puis dire, de quelques filles de la classe, il était plutôt du genre à rester à l'écart, et à écouter ce qu'il se disait. Il était assez extravagant dans sa manière de s'habiller. Il pouvait très bien le lundi porter un jean et une veste en cuir, en rocker des années 60, et le Mardi être la représentation humaine de l'arc en ciel. Tout dépendait de son humeur. Il était un ami de confiance, et était, quand on le connaissait un minimum, et quand il se laissait approcher, un grand bavard.

Nina n'était pas si loin de son frère. Je dirais même qu'ils étaient exactement identiques. Le premier étant l'autre version du second. Elle changeait souvent de couleur de cheveux. Sa palette était grande, et pouvait aller du bleu au rose pastel, en passant par le vert et tous les dérivés possibles. Elle était une boule de vie d'une puissance impressionnante, et savait mieux que personne remonter le moral des troupes, et celui de Max. Tous deux étaient inséparables. Ils savaient toujours ce que l'autre pensait, ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Nina retrouvait toujours son frère dans une foule, ou dans un grand espace, comme s'il avait eu une puce. Max était Max, et faisait des crises de paniques quand, au contraire, il ne pouvait pas la retrouver.

Je ne leur avais pas parlé de Grimshaw. Je voulais garder ça pour moi, comme un secret qu'il vaut mieux cacher. Un poids, pas vraiment lourd, mais qu'il est plus agréable de porter soi même. Je leur dirais surement, une fois l'affaire terminée. Car j'étais certain qu'elle se terminerait très vite.

Mon père rentra comme prévu le mercredi, et le repas fut fixé, comme je m'y attendais, au Vendredi soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un dîner « officiel », donc je pourrais porter ce que je voulais. Peut être devrais je demander conseil à Max. Mais il se poserait trop de questions. Je n'avais pas réellement l'habitude de tant tergiverser pour savoir ce que je me mettais. Hors cette soirée allait être d'une importance capitale, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, et de toute façon je n'y étais pour rien, la semaine qui suivit passa à une allure démentielle, et avant que je m'y attende et que je n'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, nous étions Vendredi.

 

 

 

J'ai décrit ma mère. Ma sœur. Mon père. Mon grand père. J'ai présenté mes amis, j'ai parlé de Nicholas. Mais je me rends compte que finalement, la seule personne dont je n'ai pas vraiment parlé, c'est moi.

Je m'appelle Michael Holbrook Penniman. J'ai 17 ans. Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire parce que d'habitude c'est de Justine qu'on parle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me décrire, ou simplement de parler de moi. Et je considère que donner une description exacte de soi même c'est la chose la plus dure à faire. Pour moi, un autoportrait n'est jamais tout à fait exact. Peut-être que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'estime de moi-même pour ce genre de chose. Mais vous me direz, je ne fais confiance en personne, alors comment me faire confiance à moi ? J'imagine que je suis pessimiste, même si souvent, ce n'est pas l'image que les gens ont de moi. Ils me voient comme Michael, l'ado sage, alors que bordel, j'ai 17 ans, studieux et souriant, pour qui tout roule et qui n'a pas de petite amie parce qu'il est un peu trop timoré, alors qu'il peut-être très plaisantin avec ses amis.

Je ne suis pas ce garçon. Je ne suis pas l'image que les gens ont de moi. Je ne suis tellement pas ce qu'ils pensent que je suis que je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas sage. Enfin, j'estime ne pas l'être. Je rentre souvent très tard le soir, après le couvre feu, pour faire rager ma mère. Je traîne en ville au lieu de travailler, je fais de la musique au lieu d'aller jouer au foot. Je ne souris que parce que je suis obligé, en quelques sortes. Qui voudrait d'un ami qui ne sourit pas ? Personne.

Je n'ai pas de petite amie parce que je ne suis pas celui que les gens pensent que je suis. Je ne suis personne. Enfin, je pense ne pas être quelqu'un. En tout cas, pas un quelqu'un qui a une petite amie. Trop pour moi.

Je trouve beaucoup plus simple de faire une liste de ce que je ne suis pas que de ce que je suis. Pour contredire tous les points de vue stupides, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais je ne sais pas parler de moi.  
Je sais, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je me demande si tout le monde me voit vraiment de la même manière. Si mes parents et Justine me voient de cette manière. Surement. Et lui, et Nicholas, me verra-t-il de cette manière ? Me prendra-t-il pour un ado timide ? Seigneur, j'espère que non. Mais si c'était le cas ? 

S'il me voyait comme un petit morveux ? Je ne veux pas. Les gens qui me voient ainsi ne me connaissent pas. Et si c'est la première impression que je donne, et bien je ferai tout mon possible pour le connaître, lui, pour qu'il sache qui je suis aussi. Il est hors de question que cette espèce de réputation me tienne éternellement. Il me verra comme je suis un point c'est tout.

C'est drôle, on pourrait presque croire que je suis confiant.

On pourrait presqu'y croire alors que je suis là, dans ma salle de bain, à me demander comment un gars que j'ai vu dans un parc un jour à contrejour dans la nuit me verra. Je suis en face de mon miroir depuis une demi-heure à essayer de me convaincre que tout se passera bien. Alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand je suis dans cet état de stress, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va déraper, à un moment ou à un autre. C'est couru d'avance.

J'ai mis un jean slim, le plus serré que j'ai trouvé. Une chemise et une veste noire. Pas de cravate, même si je trouve que ça pourrait le faire, ça ferait trop ado bien élevé. C'est non.

Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un délinquant, mais pas pour ce que je ne suis pas non plus. Mais je pense que je l'ai déjà assez dit.

Je me suis coiffé, et pour une fois je dois admettre que je suis plutôt content du résultat. Peut-être parce que j'ai passé près d'une demi heure à essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de descend. 

Si aujourd'hui je passe pour le premier de classe que je ne suis pas, je n'y pourrais plus rien. 

 

Et puis on a sonné à la porte.

 

Je suis sorti de ma chambre, les mains moites et le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'étais maintenant nauséeux. Ils étaient ici, chez moi, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, j'allais avoir ce que je voulais.

Et ce que je voulais était là, devant moi, avec son grand père, comme prévu. Ce qui était moins attendu, en revanche, c'était ce sourire étincelant et ces yeux transperçant. Mes souvenirs m'avaient fait faux-bon. Rien n'avait laissé présager des yeux pareils. J'avais un vague, pour ne pas dire très précis, souvenir de ses jambes, interminables, mais aucun de ses yeux.

Alors je me suis figé, incapable de tout mouvement, j'ai soudainement eu beaucoup de mal à respirer et j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. J'ai prié très fort pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que je passerai pour un idiot fini si je me mettais à faire une crise cardiaque en haut de l'escalier. J'au cru que mes jambes allaient me lâcher aussi, les traîtres, mais j'ai tenu bon. Je passais pour une princesse en haut de son donjon, qui avait peur des méchants très beaux. 

J'ai pris mon courage, mon peu de courage, à deux mains et je suis descendu, en regardant mes pieds parce que je tenais à la vie, et puis, autant jouer à la princesse jusqu'au bout. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Je sentais son regard sur moi, même si moi, je ne le regardais pas. J'étais terrifié.

J'étais en bas, et il a bien fallu que je lève la tête. J'ai salué son grand père, non sans mal, et je me suis retourné. J'aurais préféré mourir d'un coup de foudre. Electrocuté. Ou alors c'était simplement le cas.

Il me regardait. Là, a à peine quarante centimètres de moi. J'étais le plus impuissant des hommes. Et il souriait. Il me souriait. Que pouvais-je faire, seigneur, face à ses yeux. Il m'a dit « salut, Michael » et j'ai viré au rouge pivoine. Je rougissais parce qu'il m'avait parlé, juste parce qu'il m'avait salué. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, muet. En voulant placer ne serait-ce qu'un son, j'avalais ma langue. J'étais stupide et, oui, je passais pour un ado timide. Aux secours.

Mais il m'a souri encore plus. De ce genre de sourire qui fait fondre un radiateur, qui fait rougir un arracheur de dents. Et je crois que j'ai souri aussi.

 

Nous étions dans le salon. Tous assis. Il était là, en face de moi et je n'y croyais pas. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Il était vêtu de noir, tout de noir. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas le regarder ainsi. Il avait l'air calme. Non, il avait l'air d'être figé. Il souriait, serein. C'était impressionnant. Il ne parlait pas, il écoutait simplement. Il était beau, comme il était beau.

Père et Sir Grimshaw discutaient, et mère écoutait poliment. Justine était là sans être là, et, oui, une fois que tout ça serait fini, j'irais la voir pour lui demander quelques explications. Mais pas ce soir. Parce que pour une fois, la chance était de mon côté. Enfin, si vous appelez le fait qu'un être surnaturel et tout à fait magnifique soit assis en face de vous de la chance.

Il n'avait pas placé un mot depuis notre entrée dans le salon, il y a trois quarts d'heure. Moi non plus, mais en fin de compte de moi on s'en fiche un peu. Il avait salué tout le monde, et s'était assis, à côté de la cheminée, sur le grand fauteuil ou notre nourrice nous lisait des histoires quand on était petits.

D'ailleurs il n'a pas parlé du tout pendant tout le repas. Comme Justine. Et, oui, comme moi. Nous avons juste laissé les « grands » faire la conversation. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Parce que je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais capable de parler.

Mais j'ai fini par me demander ce que nous faisions là. Parce que j'avais voulu ce repas. Oui mais et maintenant ? Qu'étais-je sensé faire ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. 

Et puis le repas s'est terminé. Et mère nous a dit que nous pouvions sortir de table. Pour faire visiter la maison à notre ami, comme elle a dit. Comme si nous étions des enfants qui attendaient depuis la première entrée la fin pour pouvoir sortir et aller jouer. Parce que c'était à peu près ça.

Mais Justine n'a pas voulu rester avec nous, une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le couloir. Elle a marmonné qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et elle est montée dans sa chambre. Génial. Maintenant j'étais absolument seul avec lui et j'étais toujours terrorisé.

Tout d'un coup je ne voulais plus le voir. Je ne voulais plus savoir comment il avait su mon nom au manoir, je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux, j'avais peur et j'étais seul avec lui. Je voulais m'enfuir le plus vite possible et ne plus sentir mon cœur battre à cette vitesse. La princesse se serait mise à pleurer.

« Michael ? Tu vas bien ? »

Seigneur. Mon malaise était si visible que ça. Que répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Je ne sais pas ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien.

« Je... oui, merci. » j'ai réussi à bredouiller

Mais ça n'allait pas si bien que ça. Ç'en était même très loin. Un deux trois et je ne vois plus rien. Quatre cinq six et mes jambes se dérobent vraiment. Sept huit neuf et tiens, voilà que je perds lamentablement


End file.
